A unfair group
by Revenant Grux cuz yea
Summary: 4 characters of different realms go to the RWBYverse to mess up the story but for the good! OCs, Characters and references mine. I do not own undertale, Paragon nor RWBY, Sadly. Rated M for security... And major cases of violence.


**_Talking_**

 _ **Main narrations**_

 **(Thoughts)**

 **RoBoTiC/GlItChEd VoIcEs**

 **AN… UNUSUAL START**

 _You can imagine lots of things. Everyone can imagine lots of things. But, who imagined them at fi-?_

?: _Stop talking to yourself and pay attention, Geoff! This is a formal meeting, so stop zoning out!_

(Dangit, I started talking). _Sorry, I was just telling the story setting to the readers._

?: _Really? Now of all times? You know that if you don't pay attention there will NOT be any story to tell!_

Geoff: _Gee, I'm sorry ok?! I won't do it! And remember who's the general here, you green blob!_

?: Guys… Please stop…_

?: _Says the overgrown Komodo dragon!_

Geoff: _I'm gonNA KILL YOU!_

?: _G-guys? *Backs away*

?: (Fucking idiots….)

?: _*whimpers afraid in a corner*_

It was a not-so-peaceful day on THE castle. Outside, inside a tent, a formal meeting _"?: _Catch me if you can, Sucka!- -YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!__ " Between three high ranking members of the monster army and The Boss /([That's me! The protagonist/writer!])\ Was being held. As you can see, it wasn't exactly formal. _"?: _Ok you got me! Now please PUT ME DOWN!_ Geoff: _I said you were dead and YOU'RE F***ING DEAD!__ " The four members couldn't be more different from each other. The green blob's name is Karkar, or `the one who disappears´ on the language of his species, the master of all spies. The overgrown komodo dragon is Geoff, the general of ALL armies of the kingdom, and the most powerful creature of it. The whimpering girl on the corner is Emer Greeny, leader of the dimension traveler squad, and the most coward of the army's members.

The 4th member is, however WAY out of the league of anyone in the room. Serge, the creature who created all gods of all cultures and… well, everything, was just standing there, amused and at the same time bored of his friend's antics and battles.

 **/Descriptions of each character in my account le-lazy-guy on wattpad and-or in the story\**

Serge: _Could we PLEASE talk normally? You two are starting so scare the crap out of Emer. And we know that if she cries that thing appears… Even I don't know what it is and, honestly, I don't wanna.-*Both Geoff and Karkar immediately seat themselves with a scared look*_

_Anyhow… Our reports on the RWBYverse have confirmed that the start of volume 1 will be soon… and I think it's time to act. We're going to send a squad of 4 of us to go there… And I got the perfect team._

Geoff: _Are you sure It's a good idea, boss? I mean, our impact could be too big inside the timeline if we avoid Py—Karkar: DON'T SPOILERS U MUSCLE-BRAIN!_

Geoff: _OK, OK, Sorry! I didn't mean to! Geez…_

Serge: _AHEMM! Now that we have stopped RUDELY INTERRUPTING OUR COMRADES *Glares at Karkar* I can show you our team! Follow me, if you would._

They get out of the tent, into the backyard. There, two figures are standing in front of a portal machine… Of course it is a portal machine! What would be a giant gate with weird looking buttons doing in the middle of a park? Anyways, the figures standing there were Khaimera, a member of The Agora /([Paragon, A nice MOBA If I say so myself])\ and W.D. Gaster, famous scientist of the underground. Every member that had eyebrows raised them, surprised that two people as different as them were calmly talking to each other like if Gaster wasn't a genious and Khaimera a savage who lives in the turned to stare at the boss…

Geoff: _Uuuh… Boss? There's only two of 'em. Shouldn't be there 4? I mean, I don't want to judge, but weren't the teams on Beacon made of 4 Hunters/huntresses?_

Gaster: _Yes indeed, this is **WeIrD.** _

Karkar: _Yes, and Why are we here anyway?_

Serge: _Cuz I wanted to see your face, Karkar: Geoff, you're the 3d member._

Shock was all over Geoff's face. He had chosen him for such an important mission…With one of his favorite realities? This couldn't get bet—

Serge: _And I'm the 4th member. _

Emer, Karkar, Gaster, Khaimera and Geoff: _WHAT?!_

Serge: _Yes. I'm gonna go in this mission personally and interfere with it on my own._

Geoff: _B-Boss! That is really dangerous! Are you sure-_

Serge: _We both know I can't die. Plus, what I'm gonna do if YOU die? Remember that I need to be in the reality in which you die to revive you._

Geoff: _Yea, I guess…_

Serge: _Does anybody have another complaints? No? Good. Then, please, stand back. Gaster, Would you do the honors?

Gaster: Of course, my friend.

With a few buttons pressed a portal opened. A green glow casted over anyone present. Khaimera, Gaster, Geoff and Serge positioned themselves in front of the door.

Serge: _Welp… Let's make the place LIGHT up a bit : )_

With that, everyone stepped into the portal… And a young girl with a red cape saw a flash behind a store named… _"DUST TILL DAWN"._

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally done! First story here… and I thing it will turn out great! Well, gotta go to bed. See ya!**


End file.
